Dust to Dust: A RWBY Fanfiction- Part 2
by FrontierStudios
Summary: After Cyrus's encounter with Torchwick and Ruby's kidnapping, Cyrus is prepared to do anything to get her back, but he can't do it all alone. With some help from an old friend from his checkered past he'll go behind the enemy lines and discover what is truly behind Torchwick's evil plan.
1. Chapter 1

**We worked really hard to get this out to all of you like we said in mid-February. All of us at Frontier Studios thank you for your support and hope you enjoy part 2 even more than you did the first part! Thanks for reading. **

Dust to Dust: A RWBY Fanfiction- Part 2

Written and edited by Frontier Studios

Chapter 1

"Should've stayed in bed kid" That was the last thing that Cyrus could remember before he was knocked unconscious by Jaune, Torchwick's newest follower. At this point Cyrus felt defeated. He wasn't even sure he should wake up. "Maybe dying here and now wouldn't be so bad." he thought as his thoughts drifted in and out. Though there was something that Cyrus could feel that was almost pleading for him to come back to the other side. Was it Ruby? No it couldn't be. In fact the sensation that overcame him almost felt like being slapped across the face. Whatever it was, Cyrus felt himself resurfacing out of unconsciousness. "Cyrus get the hell up!" Yang screamed as she slapped him across the face repeatedly in an attempt to wake him. "I-I'm up." he said as he pushed Yang's hand away. "Where's Ruby?" Yang asked in a frantic state. "He- he took her." Cyrus mumbled as he noticed that his other arm was still trapped in ice.

"Who took her?" Yang asked with a stutter. "Some bastard in a white suit and top hat." he said as Yang smashed the ice surrounding Cyrus's hand. "Oh no" Yang said as she stood up in shock. "Oh no what?" Cyrus asked as he struggled to stand up. "I think I know who took him. From your description, and based on his track record, it sounds like Torchwick finally got his hands on Ruby." Cyrus shook his hand that had just been freed from the freezing ice. "The dust smuggler? Makes sense why I didn't recognize him. He never showed his face to anyone who wasn't at least a lieutenant." he said to himself. Yang had no clue what Cyrus was muttering to himself. "Then I have my first lead." Cyrus said as he left the dorm room and headed outside. Yang followed closely behind him as Cyrus walked toward the shuttles out of Beacon. "Sure you know Torchwick took her, but how are you going to get close to him?" Yang asked in a puzzled manner. "I know a person who used to work with me before I came to Beacon." Yang stopped dead in her tracks as Cyrus continued walking. "You worked in the dust smuggling ring?!" she screamed in shock. "Hey I never said I was proud of what I did." Cyrus said as he neared the boarding station.

"Where I'm going is pretty shady. I'd advise you didn't come along." he said as he boarded a shuttle waving goodbye. Normally Yang would've followed, but the sheer shock of Cyrus of all people being involved in dust smuggling had sent her into a blank state. Cyrus took the shuttle that was heading into town. "This is the same place I sat with Ruby that day." he thought to himself with a sigh. "You know now would be a perfect time for you to show up." Cyrus thought to himself as he tried to communicate with the voice in his head. "Oh so _now _you're gonna shut up!" he said out loud on accident. People began to stare at Cyrus as if he was crazy as he looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "Maybe I am going crazy." he thought to himself. "I swore to myself I wouldn't get involved with these people ever again." he thought as he exited the shuttle. A sick feeling surfaced in his stomach as he began looking around the town for signs of shady activity. Cyrus seemed to search for hours having no luck. He talked to various merchants giving a description of the person he was looking for, but still he found nothing of help.

"Looks like I've got one last hope." Cyrus thought to himself as he walked up to the entrance of a popular club in the area. There was a line that seemed to go on for miles, though this didn't worry Cyrus. He walked straight up to the front of the line and greeted the bouncer. "Hey Chet what's up." Cyrus said as he leaned up against the velvet rope. "What the- Cyrus?" the bouncer asked. "The hell are you doing back here?" Chet asked in a surprised tone. "I need to see someone for a business proposition. Think you could let me in?" he asked as he stopped leaning on the rope. "I kind of have to anyway. VIP status doesn't exactly go away around here." Chet said as he allowed Cyrus through. "Thanks Chet. You know you're one of the only guys in this club who's not a total douchebag" he said as he walked past the rope. "Thanks kid." Chet said as he let Cyrus through, closing the rope as Cyrus walked past.

The club was loud and dark. Music was blasting at volume levels that didn't seem safe and people were dancing like they were out of their minds. "Now I remember why I hate this place." Cyrus thought with a groan as he walked up to the bar. "Cyrus good to see you!" the bartender said with a smile. "You're still too young to be drinking though." he said as he was cleaning a glass. "I'm not here to drink. I'm actually looking for a girl." Cyrus said as he leaned up against the counter. "Aren't we all?" the bartender asked with a smirk. Cyrus was not amused. "Funny. I'm looking for a girl with green eyes, blonde hair, and red highlights." he said louder than usual trying to speak over the music. "Still a little young to be a client." the bartender said with a wink. "First door on the right down that hallway." he said pointing to a hallway in the back of the club. "Thanks." Cyrus said tipping the bartender.

"First door on the right eh?" Cyrus thought to himself as he followed the bartender's directions. He made it to the said door and knocked loudly on it. "Hello! Anyone in there?" he asked. "Go away." the voice from behind the door said. "I don't have time for this." Cyrus said as he pulled out one of his revolvers and shot off the doorknob. He walked in the room slowly looking around for signs of a trap. As he opened the door fully, a fistful of red dust was thrown in his face causing Cyrus to cough and choke. "Who are y- wait… Cyrus?!" the girl asked in shock. "Nice to see you too Roe" Cyrus said as he coughed up dust. "What are you doing here?" Roe asked in confusion. "Did you leave that school already? I told you that you weren't cut out for a normal life." she said with a smug grin. Cyrus finally stopped coughing. "No school life is fine, or at least it was fine." he said in a grim tone. "Wait, are you here about what Torchwick did with that girl?" she asked still confused about what was going on. "Yeah I am. She's kind of a friend of mine." Cyrus said not making eye contact.

Roe smirked as thoughts enveloped her mind. "Right… a friend of yours." she said while making air quotes. "Either way, I don't know what you really want." Roe said as she sat down on her couch. "I need your help to track down Torchwick." Cyrus said through gritted teeth. He didn't like asking for help in the first place, but having to ask Roe for help felt even worse somehow. "So let me get this straight. You want me to help you track down your kidnapped girlfriend, and then help you confront the biggest gangster this world has seen in the last thousand years?" Roe asked with squinted eyes. Cyrus stood there thinking about what she had said. The more she talked, the worse he felt about it all. "I'll do it." Roe finally said. "Wait what?" Cyrus asked in disbelief. "Partially because I owe you one, and partially because he stole some product of mine." she said getting slightly annoyed at the thought of her dust being stolen.

"What kind of product was this?" Cyrus asked. "Highly experimental and top secret dust that not even you can know about." Roe said with a smirk. Cyrus drooped his eyes in an unamused fashion. "Alright, the dust was supposed to trigger animalistic pheromones to whoever used it so that they could hopefully take control of beowolves. "Seems like some powerful stuff. I guess I have been out of the scene for a long time." said Cyrus. "Yeah it is. That batch that Torchwich got a hold of was powerful enough to control humans as well, though you seem to have an allergy to it." Roe said with a giggle. "What do you mean?" Cyrus asked with a puzzled face. "Wait, don't tell me it was you who bumped into me and Ruby that day in the middle of town!" Cyrus said with a dumbfounded expression. "Yep haha, you started coughing and sneezing like hell." she said with a laugh. "Ugh, I just wish I knew what he had planned for Ruby." Cyrus said with a sigh. "Yeah I'm not sure myself, but I'll help you get to the bottom of whatever he has going on." said Roe. "Thanks. Let's get started then!" said Cyrus with a newfound feeling of ambition and positivity.

Meanwhile at Torchwick's Headquarters…

Torchwick was leaning back in his chair balancing his cane on one hand as he awaited the arrival of Cinder and Ruby. "Ah it's good to be in charge." he said as he stood up and began to stroll into the middle of the warehouse where they were currently residing in. "We've got the dust, we've got the girl, we've got two promising huntsmen on our side, I feel like I'm on top of the world!" he said as he passed by Jaune and Weiss who were sitting at a table chatting away. At that moment, Cinder and Ruby entered the warehouse. "Ah Cinder darling, so how did your little distraction go?" asked Torchwick. Cinder said nothing, just glared at Torchwick for giving her such menial work. "Ah the silent treatment eh? No matter, keep little red there entertained while I go and have a little chat with our young huntsmen." he said as he tossed a picture of Cyrus in her general direction. Cinder grabbed the picture in midair, looking directly at it she sneered. Her hand began to light up in a fiery red color before the picture caught aflame and burned to ash.

End of chapter 1

** Part 2 will be released very soon! Like on Part 1 the first person who writes a review on Part 2 will get a shoutout in the next chapter. We're hoping to get a total of 10 Favorites on Part 1 so we hope you can help us reach that goal! Once again thanks from all of us at Frontier Studios and any input is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your support. Once again thanks to Dr. Schadenfreude055 for your awesome reviews! We hope you enjoy and if you like it, don't forget to drop a favorite and follow the story for future updates.

A few days have passed for Cyrus and Roe as they have had no luck so far with their hunt for Torchwick. Cyrus was sitting on the steps of Beacon's main hall. He couldn't help but feel guilty about what went down merely a few days ago in that dorm room. Ruby was gone and Cyrus held himself accountable. He stared up at the clouds as they gently floated by. "Why didn't I tell her?" he asked himself as he let out a light sigh. "So any luck today?" asked Roe as she walked up to Cyrus, handing him a soda. "No nothing yet." he said as he popped the top off his can and took a generous sip. "I know you blame yourself, but you really shouldn't." she said while kneeling down next to Cyrus. "From what you told me, there was nothing you could've done." she said in an attempt to cheer him up. "Maybe you're right, but I can't help feeling guilty about it. If only I'd been stronger." he said as he sipped his soda. "Well that's just human nature. There's nothing we or you can do to change the past…" Roe said before being cut off. "But you can work to change the future." he said as he stood up. "I've heard them all before."

"You're a real charmer aren't you?" Roe said with a giggle. "I don't really care what I am." Cyrus said as he stared at the ground. "All we need is something to go off of. Some sort of lead or clue." she said as she began to pace around. "You don't need to tell me that!" Cyrus said getting slightly angry. "What do you think I've been doing for these past two days? I haven't slept since she was taken, it's killing me!" he said as he looked around the courtyard. "Clues don't exactly show themselves you know… wait hold on." Cyrus stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what he thought to be a girl in a cloak walking toward an alley behind the girl's dorm. "It couldn't be." he thought to himself, yet he began to walk towards her. Before he knew it he was right on this girl's tail calling out to her. "Hey miss, could you hold on a minute!" he called as he got closer. He reached out and put his hand on the girl's shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"Ruby is that you?" he asked softly. The girl then spun around and flipped off the hood that covered her face. "Guess again loverboy." she said as the mysterious girl revealed herself to be none other than Cinder, one of Torchwick's allies. "Now Red!" she called out as Ruby dropped down from the roof of the girls dorm where she had been perched. She had a reddish glow in her eyes as she unsheathed Crescent Rose and began walking slowly toward Cyrus. "Woah woah Ruby it's me Cyrus." he said as he grudgingly pulled out his two revolvers. "Now attack!" Cinder screamed as Ruby bolted at Cyrus. She hacked and slashed at Cyrus as he attempted to dodge her strikes. "Refusing to fight her back will be your downfall." Cinder said as she reached in when Cyrus's guard was down and grabbed his neck. Her hand began to glow red and was burning Cyrus's neck. "Oh no" Roe said as she reached into her dust pouch and threw a pinch of it at Cyrus's feet, sending him flying out of the alley and into the empty courtyard.

"You ok?" Roe cried out to Cyrus. "No not really." He said as he struggled to get up. "Just die already!" Cinder screamed as she sent Ruby charging at Cyrus a second time. "Oh no you don't" Roe said as she grabbed a handful of dust and threw it at Ruby. She then moved her fingers in a twisting motion, pinning Ruby to the ground. Cyrus now noticed that Ruby was preoccupied and wanted to take advantage of the situation. "Now it's my turn." he said as he switched his revolvers into their alternate sword mode. "Come at me!" he said as he took a defensive stance. Cinder charged at Cyrus with all her might as she used her aura abilities to manifest a sword out of thin air. Both opponents were about evenly matched as Cyrus's defensive skills could rival some of the best to ever attend Beacon. Cinder now used all of her power to send a fiery blast out her sword, shooting Cyrus back by about 30 feet.

Cyrus retracted his swords back into revolver form as Roe rushed over to see if he was ok. As Cinder was in mid charge, Cyrus had a brilliant idea. "Quick your pouch!" he said as he tipped a bit of Roe's dust into the barrel of his revolver, aimed directly at Cinder, and fired a shot that had the force of war cannons. Cinder stood up in defeat. "That was a nice play, but me and Red, we're just the beginning Rivers." she hissed as she snapped her fingers, causing Ruby to break out of Roe's dust cloud and follow Cinder out of Beacon. Cyrus stood up, legs shaking in exhaustion. "Who was that?" Roe asked as she stared off in the direction that the duo left. Cyrus shrugged as he rubbed his shoulder. "Well I thought we were gonna have your girl back, but it looks like she's gone huh?" Roe asked. "Well thanks for stating the obvious." Cyrus said getting slightly annoyed. "Look I'm just trying to help." Roe said in her defense.

"I'm not used to having help. I'm starting to regret asking you." Cyrus said as he kicked at a can on the ground. "You really need a major improvement in your people skills you know that?" Roe said with her arms crossed. "I'm sorry. I've just been a bit deprived of sleep lately." Cyrus said apologetically. "Look, go get something to eat then get some sleep. You look like hell." Roe said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Cyrus grudgingly nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right, I'm no good to anyone tired." he said as he began to walk back to his dorm. "I'll catch you later." Roe said as Cyrus entered the doors to the boy's dorm. He entered the all too familiar dorm room of his, noticing the unfinished paint splatters on the wall that reminded him of Ruby. "It's all my fault." he thought to himself as he lay down on his bed. "I just need some sleep." he thought as he closed his eyes, allowing the sleepiness to overtake him.

Cyrus was only able to sleep for a few hours before his iPod looking device began buzzing. Now half awake, Cyrus answered the call. "Hello?" he asked drowsily. "Cyrus you need to get down to the club right this second!" Roe screamed into the phone. "Wait what? How did you get this number?" Cyrus asked now confused on so many levels. "It doesn't matter right now, there's someone here who you'll definitely want to meet." Roe said in a rather pleased tone. "Who is it?" Cyrus asked. "One of Torchwick's lieutenants is having drinks at the bar right now." Roe answered. "I'll be right there!" Cyrus said as he rushed out of his dorm and got on the first shuttle to downtown. The shuttle seemed to take even longer than usual due to Cyrus's anxiousness. Once it finally arrived, Cyrus pushed his way through crowds of people, apologizing as he pushed some aside. He finally arrived at the velvet rope as his bouncer friend allowed him inside.

The club was buzzing with the sounds of music and people talking exceptionally loud. Cyrus stood around looking for Roe without any luck. "Typical Roe, tells you to meet her somewhere and she doesn't even show." Cyrus said with a sigh. Just then Roe walked up to him in a bartender's uniform, consisting of a white button-up shirt, black mini skirt, black stockings, and heels. "What took you so long?" Roe asked as she chewed on her gum. "Wait, you work here?" Cyrus asked with a smirk. "It's how I pay for my room in the back, don't judge." she said with a glare. "So where's the lieutenant? It's kind of hard to tell with all these people in here." Cyrus said. "Yeah I know, we're even busy on Mondays, kind of hard to believe right?" As for your lieutenant friend, there's a bit of a problem." said Roe. "What is it this time?" Cyrus asked in an annoyed tone. "Well it seems like he's not alone. He's brought quite a few goons along with him." She said pointing to the long hallway where the VIP section of the club was. "They're in the back of the VIP section. They rented out a private room just for them." Roe said slightly concerned.

"Well what would you suggest?" Cyrus asked in a puzzled fashion. "Well this is really your call." she answers honestly. Before Roe can say another word, Cyrus is heading down the hall to the VIP section. "Wait!" Roe said catching up to Cyrus. "You're just gonna walk in unannounced?" she asked as they continued to walk. "It's a better course of action than just standing out here." he said as a spark of determination lit up in his eyes. "But you'll be outnumbered and outgunned!" she said as she tugged at his shoulder causing him to stop. As they both stopped walking, they heard voices that seemed to be getting closer. "We're not even allowed back here. If we look suspicious we'll get brought back for questioning!" Roe whispered frantically. "What do we do?" Cyrus asked now panicking along with her. The voices got closer now as Cyrus and Roe were sweating bullets.

"Kiss me." Roe said looking into his eyes. Cyrus looked at Roe with discomfort, unsure of how this would work. "Just do it!" she said as she grabs one of his hands and place it on her leg. She then uses Cyrus's hand to lift her leg in the air as she leans in to kiss him. Just then, Jr. and his goons turned the corner and walked by Cyrus and Roe. "And that's why I sai-" Jr. stopped talking as him and his goons noticed Cyrus and Roe's spectacle. "Damn, kid's got game." he said as him and his goons walked down the hallway and out of Cyrus and Roe's sight. Cyrus broke the kiss and pulled away. "Why did you do that?!" he asked in a frantic tone. "The club is 15 feet away and we couldn't have risked our chance at finding your friend, and besides you were getting into it. I felt your tongue midway through the kiss. Cyrus's eyes widened as he pulled a piece of gum out of his mouth. "Is this yours?!" he asked nervously as he began to blush. "It was." Roe said with a wink. "Now come on, it looks like Jr. and company have gotten thirsty." she said as she pointed the group of people at the bar. "Fine let's go." Cyrus said as he nervously followed Roe toward the bar.

Support hasn't been as crazy as it was on the first part of Dust to Dust but we're not giving up. We hope to see our view count skyrocket soon so spread the word if you enjoy our story! Thanks again and part 3 will go up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your support on the last part. We here at Frontier Studios are in the process of writing a second fanfiction that revolves around an old cartoon show that ended a few years back. If any of you are able to guess which one then you'll get a shoutout in chapter 4. Just send us a personal message of which one you think it could be and thanks for reading!**

Cyrus and Roe slowly walked up to the bar and observed Jr. and his crew from afar. "So what's the plan?" asked Cyrus. "Give me a second." Roe said as frantically tried to think of a plan. "Any time smart one." he said crossing his arms. "I got it!" Roe said as she whispered the plan in Cyrus's ear. "Got it?" she asked. "Gotcha." he said as he walked away following the plan word for word. Roe unbuttoned the first button on her shirt and walked up to Jr. She leaned up against the bar next to him, drawing his attention away from his drink, and to the pretty girl who was right next to him. "Hey there hot stuff." Jr. said as he grabs her waist. "I was standing across the room and I couldn't take my eyes off you. You look like a guy that knows how to show a girl a good time." she said with a wink. "Oh please baby, I can show you the _best_ time." he said with a smirk. Roe smiled as she led him back down the hallway into her room. They reached Roe's room and she locked the door behind them.

"So how should we start?" Roe asked playing innocent. "Well I usually like to start with the main course." Jr. said with a smirk. "That's funny. You usually start with drinks and maybe an appetizer." Cyrus said as he burst out of Roe's closet with a revolver aimed directly at Jr.'s head. "What the hell's going on?" Jr. asked in a panic. "You're going to tell us everything you know about what Torchwick is up to. The girl, the dust, what does he have planned?" Jr. smiled. "And what if I refuse?" Cyrus smiled right back at him. "Well let me give you an example of what will happen." he said as he reached into a small pouch of dust that Roe had given him. Cyrus grabbed a handful of the orange colored dust and threw it on Jr. "That dust is highly explosive," Cyrus said as he raised his revolver toward Jr. "now I don't think you'd want me to shoot at it would you?" Cyrus asked with a grin. "L-look all I've got are these instructions from my higher-up." Jr. said as he handed the small piece of paper over to Cyrus. "Well then we have what we need." Roe said as she pulled out a lighter and lit it near Jr. "No no stay back!" Jr. said as he ran out of the room in a panic.

"That wasn't really necessary was it?" Cyrus asked Roe in a serious tone. "We got what we wanted didn't we? Besides, he was about to do some messed up things to me, I just wanted some petty revenge. Is that too much to ask?" Roe said as she leaned up against her bedroom wall skimming through the paper that Jr. had reluctantly given them. "Whatever, what does the note say?" Cyrus asked. Roe's face went from curious to disappointment in a matter of seconds. "Dammit, he wasn't in the loop at all. He just has orders to escort someone who seems pretty important to Torchwick. Apparently the contact will be waiting in the back alley behind the club at 11:20. She'll be wearing a white dress and a black fedora." Roe said. "Well it's 11:15 right now. We might be able to make it!" he said as he grabbed Roe by the wrist and ran to the back exit of the club, leading to the back alley meeting place.

Cyrus and Roe tried their best to look natural as they leaned up against the cool brick wall of the alley. "By the way, next time you pull another one of your 'act natural plans' warn me first." Cyrus said with a grin. "I told you I panicked under pressure!" Roe said in a hushed whisper as they heard cars getting closer. Sure enough, two large limousines pulled up to the meeting place. A door opened and out stepped a girl wearing clothes matching the contact's description. "Hey you, cowboy, you know anybody around here named Jr.?" the girl asked. "As a matter of fact I do miss. He's a bit preoccupied with something at the moment and he asked me to take his place." Cyrus said in his most convincing tough-guy voice. "Then what's the password?" the contact asked in a stern tone. Cyrus and Roe exchanged looks of worry. "I wasn't informed of a password miss. I was handed this slip of paper and then Jr. took off." Cyrus said as he hoped desperately that the plan would work.

The girl walked up to Cyrus and examined him. "Sure you'll do." girl said as she signaled the drivers that things were ok. "You lead the way." the girl said in an inpatient tone. "Yes miss." Cyrus said as he began following the directions on the paper. The client walked next to Cyrus as they made their way to their destination. Cyrus couldn't help but feel that he had seen this girl before. "Can I help you with something?" the girl asked rudely after noticing Cyrus had been staring. "I'm sorry miss. I just have the feeling that I've seen you before that's all." The girl sighed. "You mean like your boss right?" Cyrus was puzzled and he thought for a moment with no response. "I look like Torchwick right?" she asked rather abruptly. Cyrus stopped in his tracks to examine the girl. "No I wouldn't say so." he answered honestly. "At least you can't see the resemblance." the client said as she continued walking. "As in Roman Torchwick?" Cyrus asked as they continued walking. "You got it." Riley answered.

"So what's your name, or should I just call you Jr.'s friend?" she asked Cyrus. "I'm Jay, Jay Rice." Cyrus said as that was the first name that popped into his head. "Well nice to meet you Jay." Riley said with a smile. Cyrus faked a smile back at her as he noticed something she was carrying. "What's in that envelope if you don't mind me asking?" Riley hid the envelope in her jacket pocket. "Oh it's just something that I have to deliver to my brother." she said nervously. "So how long have you known Jr.?" Riley asked trying to make small talk. "Well I've known him for four years now. I used to help him keep club inventory and keep an eye on workers who were suspected of stealing liquor from the shelves in the back." Cyrus said trying to come up with a good cover story. "Oh that must have been interesting work." Riley said as she took notice of what Cyrus was saying. Not much else was said on their way to the destination. They eventually reached it after about 10 more minutes of walking. Their destination was a large three story mansion with a brick wall fence and large metal gates.

"Well here we are." Cyrus said as he took note of his surroundings. "Yep, well thanks for the escort here." Riley said with a smile. "It was my pleasure." Cyrus said as he started to head off. "Where are you going? Unless you don't want your paycheck you should follow me inside." Riley said with a chuckle. She took Cyrus by the hand and led him into the mansion's rather large living room. "Here have a seat while I go grab your payment." Riley said as she disappeared from the living room. Cyrus sat down on one of the luxurious leather couches and took a look around the mansion. "So this is the life of the rich and powerful." he thought to himself. The living room contained a stone fireplace with large panel windows all over the walls letting in the perfect amount of light. A beowulf carcass rug was sitting on the floor next to a coffee table that looked more expensive than Cyrus's meals for a year. At that moment, Cyrus received a message on his messaging device. The message read, "What's going on?" from Roe. Cyrus was about to respond when Riley reentered the room with a large suitcase.

She opened the suitcase to show Cyrus the contents, a very large sum of cash money. "Here it might not be as much as you would've liked but at least it's something." she said as she closed the suitcase back up and handed it over to Cyrus. He tried not to look astounded by the vast amounts of cash now in his hand. "What no tip?" he teased as he took the suitcase from Riley. "Well I'll be going now Miss Riley, you take care." Cyrus said as he walked to the front door of the mansion and was about to leave. "Hold on a second Jay!" Riley said as she walked up to Cyrus. "Here's your bonus." she said as she handed Cyrus a piece of folded up paper. "Well I hope to see you again Miss Riley. You take care now." he said with a smile before leaving the mansion. Cyrus got about a half a mile from the mansion to make sure he wasn't being followed before reading the paper that was so mysteriously given to him from Riley. "What the hell could it be?" Cyrus wondered as he unfolded it. "Oh no." he said to himself as he read the contents of the paper. "Call me sometime ;)" along with her personal number was written on the paper. "Great… just great." Cyrus thought to himself as he went to meet Roe at the designated meeting place established in their plan.

Cyrus made his way behind the café that Roe had told him to meet her at. He leaned up against the concrete wall looking around for her. "She's late again." he thought to himself with a sigh. "Why the hell are you so late?!" Roe asked with a worried tone. "You didn't respond to my message or anything. For all I knew your cover had been blown." Cyrus was surprised by Roe's sudden appearance. "Well first why were you hiding behind that dumpster?" Cyrus asked in a confused manner. Roe blushed a bit. "I kind of got scared waiting for you. I imagined a group of Torchwick's goons showing up instead of you." she admitted. Cyrus rolled his eyes as he realized he still had Riley's number in his hand. The paper caught Roe's attention. "Wait what's that in your hand?" she asked as she snatched the piece of paper from Cyrus's hand. A quick read was all it took for Roe's expression of intrigue to turn into a look of utter confusion. "What is this?" she asked while waving the paper in the air in front of Cyrus.

Cyrus rolled his eyes and snatched the paper back. "Look I don't care what she thinks about me. All I know is that we now have our first way of getting inside Torchwick's operation." he said solemnly. "Wait, so you're gonna play that girl?" Roe asked with her arms crossed. "I'm going to be playing Torchwick's sister! Cmon don't act like it's immoral. You're telling me you don't want to get to Torchwick too?" Cyrus asked as he tried to justify his actions. "Yeah I do, but playing with someone's affections?" Roe asked. "At this point I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Cyrus said as he began walking out of the back alley and onto the sidewalk. "Your score to settle with Torchwick is that important to you?" Roe asked. "You have no idea." Cyrus answered as he walked up to the all too familiar club entrance. Roe grabbed on his arm to stop him. "Wait why are we going back in the club?" she asked feeling rather puzzled. "I need a drink after all of this." Cyrus said as he rubbed his eyes. "Isn't it a little late? You should really just get some sleep instead." Roe said as she dragged Cyrus into her room. "At this point sleep sounds just as good." he said as he flopped down on Roe's bed. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight. You just get a good night's sleep ok." Roe said with a smile. "Will do, and thanks Roe." Cyrus said as he rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter. We put a lot of effort into this one and we think it's one of our favorites so far. Don't forget to spread the word if you like the fanfic. It helps us out a lot and chapter 4 will be out soon.**


End file.
